


Awkward Moments of a Boyfriend

by FootballerInDreams



Series: Meyretzka Family [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Original Characters Based on Khalehla's tmrs' and natteravn's works, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams
Summary: Moments in Benni's life as a goalkeeper, as a boyfriend and as a teenager that his friends are so interested in hearing from him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natteravn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteravn/gifts), [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/gifts), [tmrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmrs/gifts), [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts), [firetruckyeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Life in Colour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137273) by [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/pseuds/Khalehla). 



> This story is inspired from the works of Khalehla, tmrs and Natteravn and a part of this story is based on what a friend told me that happened to her boyfriend. Just missing her right now since we never met for a long time.
> 
> For the fans of Jogi and Julian Gotze-Reus, Andre Großkreutz, Niklas and Alexei ter Stegen-Leno, and if ever there are fans of my own creation, Benni Meyer-Goretzka,this is for you and I hope you will like this.
> 
> I also added my newest character here, Johann Weigl-Kimmich. His first cameo here.
> 
> Enjoy!

It has been a habit of the Die Mannschaft children to hang out in the Steno-Götzeus Café if ever they had the time, or when someone from their group invites and wants to hang out, or if someone has a problem. That café can be called in so many ways; their comfort zone outside their own bedroom, a place of serenity, a place of guilty pleasure (especially most of them are also playing football and eating contraband food is a guilty pleasure. For example, Jogi and Julian had their free pretzels everytime they are there, not to mention the fact that their parents own the place), and their confessionary.

Speaking of confessionary, they really had a spot of their own in the café. A small football themed room that is open to the public when the place is full. But if ever the “kids” will say that they will use it, Papa/Uncle Marc or Daddy/Uncle Mario is one call away and they can have it all for themselves.

Like today, a Saturday, the monthly Die Mannschaft godsibling teen dudes hangout day.

Everyone was laughing at a story that Jogi just revealed, being the heir apparent of Thomas Müller for tricks and banters.

“So, who’s got another awkward moment to share?” Jogi asks.

Everybody was silent and thinking if they ever had something to share…except for one person, who unfortunately, through André Großkreutz’s extrasensory powers, noticed him.

“I think Benni has one.” André announces and the boy in question reddened.

“Okay. Ben?” Jogi smirked.

“Uhm…well…” Benni started and all eyes and ears turned to him and he became more embarrassed. “Something that happened lately with Andy.” Benni continued hesitantly.

Julian gasps and asked, “Did you do _it_?”

“WHAT?! NO!” Benni defensively said. “I don’t understand why people always ask me if I’ve done it? Even my parents did!”

“You know why? It’s because you look like one.” Jogi states and laughs so hard and André, Johann, Niklas and Alexei laughed as well. Benni just smacks his head.

Benedikt Meyer-Goretzka is famous, not just being a son of Olympic champions, not just in their school, but in the Ruhr district. Being blessed with the height and nice body structure(goalkeeper thing), added with the blonde-turned-brunette locks like Kit Harington’s and good looks, a bright student and amazing goalie of Knappenschmiede, he is a head turner for girls younger, his age, and some are older than him. He had heard a lot of things from his friends pertaining to him. Like there are some girls in their school who started to make a secret fans club for him, or the time when he played at the “Steno” twins’ school and ladies drooled over him. Or like what Julian said before that there are some ladies in Jogi’s senior high school would like to take him to senior prom and maybe “bang” him later…and it makes him uncomfortable. He might have those physical attributes but he still has a child in him. He is still quite reserved with people he is not acquainted with and not comfortable with the fame he is getting lately.

“Jogiiii. That’s low.” Julian reprimands his brother.

“Sorry.” Jogi apologizes. “Anyway, continue Ben.”

And Benni clears his throat…

\---

_One week ago…_

_It was a peaceful Saturday for Benedikt, no training to attend and no homeworks to do. So here he is now, sitting by the couch, playing FIFA with his fathers after eating breakfast and fixing things inside the house._

_His opponent is his dad (Max), who is controlling the home team Schalke while his is the away team. The game is already 1-0 in his favor when his phone started to ring._

**_Andy Mein Liebe calling…_ **

_“Vatti. Can you handle this first?” Benni hands in his controller to his other dad. He swipes the screen of his phone and talks._

_“Hi babe. Good morning.” Benni greets and he gets a groan on the other side of the line._

_“Morning.” Andrea replies a bit whiny and Benni notices._

_“Hey are you okay?” Benni asks._

_“No.”_

_“Did you tell your mom and dad?”_

_“They are not here. Can you come here?” Andrea pleads almost crying on the phone and Benni does not like it._

_“Okay. I’ll be there in a few.” Benni says and puts down his phone. He rushes upstairs and changed clothes. He was about to head out when his dad asks him, “Where are you going?”_

_“Oh. I have to go to Andy. She’s not feeling well and she’s alone right now in her house.” Benni says._

_Max and Leon looked at each other for a moment then the taller father speaks. “Okaaaaay. Just remember about our talk on the birds and the bees.”_

_“Vattiiii.” Benni whined and his parents giggled. Not again. “Anyway, I got to go.” And the son heads out the door._

_“Why do my parents think that I’m promiscuous?” Benni thought to himself as he walks his way to his girlfriend’s house, which is a 15 minute walk from his._

_He arrives at his girlfriend’s house. Being a gentleman he is, he knocks at the door a few times but no one is answering. Is his girlfriend so sick that she could not even open the door? Good thing the front door is not lock in the inside so he goes in._

_“Andy?” Benni calls but there was no answer. He is hesitant at first but he went to his girlfriend’s bedroom, which he does not know where since this will be the first time he’ll be going there. Andrea’s house is a two-storey structure and usually the bedrooms are on the upper floor. Benni follows his instincts and climbs the stairs. When he reached the top, he sees five identical doors. He knows that Andy has a younger brother. He checks the doors until he noticed one with a design of musical notes. He knocks and heard a groan._

_“Andy?” he asks._

_“Ben?” he hears a frail reply._

_“I’ll come in.” and Benni opens the door._

_The room was yellow in color, as in Dortmund yellow and he cringes. But despite that, the room is well organized, like any girl’s room should be. And his girlfriend is on the bed, wrapped with blankets. He sits next to her on the bed and sees that she’s been crying._

_“Hey. What’s wrong?” he asks and then suddenly Andrea moans in pain and curls more._

_“I don’t know how to say this.” Andrea replies._

_“Don’t be. Just tell me.”_

_“Well…it’s my time of the month.”_

_Oh. Ooooohhhh._

_Benni does not know what to do since this will be the first time dealing with this. He ponders for a while what to do in this kind of situations but to no avail he does not have something._

_“Do---Do you want to eat?” And Benni wants to slap himself by asking but luckily Andrea looked at him and nodded._

_“Okay. I’ll get some food for you downstairs.” Benni says and walks out of the room. As he closes the door he breathes deeply and blows it out._

_“I think I’m doing the right job.” He thought to himself._

_He rummages food from the kitchen. He saw bread and a jar of Nutella then he remembers what his Uncle Manuel always say…_

**_A jar of Nutella keeps the pain and sadness away…_ **

_So he makes Nutella sandwiches for Andy and prepares warm milk for her as well. He grabs a tray from a cupboard and puts everything on it then goes back to the room where his girlfriend is still lying there. Instinct tells him to help his girlfriend. He places the food at the nightstand and helped Andy rise up from the bed and lets her lean on the headboard._

_“I hope sandwiches and milk is okay.” Benni say with apprehension._

_“It’s great. Thank you.” Andy replies with a smile and gets a sandwich._

_Benni stayed at his girlfriend’s side watching her eat at times while tapping something on his phone. There were times that Andy groans in pain which alarms Benni but his girlfriend assures him that its fine. Andrea got up from her bed and stood up and Benni in a snap stands up as well to help her._

_“I have to go to the bathroom.” Andy says and Benni nodded. He was about to carry her in bridal style but she refused._

_“No. I can walk slightly. Just hold me well.” And Benni follows. He holds her by the waist and he let her hold him by the shoulders._

_The bathroom was just next door. He was about to enter as well but Andrea let go._

_“I’ll be fine.” Then she turns around. Benni suddenly got pale and Andrea saw it on the bathroom mirror._

_“Hey are you okay?” Andrea asks anxiously._

_Benni swallows. “There’s---th---th—there’s b-b-b-b-blood in---your p-p-pajamas.”_

_Andrea turns around and looks at the mirror to see what Benni meant. “Oh noooo. I hope there’s no stain in my bed.” She whined and looked at his boyfriend. “Are you afraid of blood?”_

_\---_

And all of Benni’s friends are shocked and then laughed on the revelation.

“I can’t believe you’re afraid of blood!” Andre said between laughs.

Benni sighed. “I know right.”

“Wait, you are always prone to bruises and injuries and you are afraid of blood? Then what do you do when you have one?” Julian asks.

“After the first glance I look away. There was a time that I almost fainted.”

“You know, you really have to conquer that fear.” Niklas encouraged.

“I know. Anyway, I’ll continue. I was waiting outside the bathroom…”

\---

_“Ben?” Andrea yells from inside the bathroom._

_“Yeah?”_

_“Can I ask you a favor?”_

_“What is it?”_

_“Can you buy me tampons? I ran out of tampons.”_

_Benni’s eyes widened. “WWWHAT?!”_

_“Tampons!”_

_“I know what tampons are.”_

_“THEN WHY DO YOU ASK WHEN YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS?!” Andy yells annoyed and Benni was not expecting that._

_“Okay. Okay. I’ll buy you.”_

_\---_

“I don’t understand why she was annoyed.” Benni says.

“You know Ben, when women had their time of the month they tend to have mood swings. They get easily annoyed, or angry and then in a snap, they are good to you again. You should get used to it.” Jogi replies with a pat on the shoulder and the boy in the hot seat nodded.

“Anyway…”

\---

_Benni went to the nearest store he could reach and looked for tampons. And since it was the first time, he did not expect that there were a lot of choices to choose from. He smacks his head and sighed at the same time. So he grabs one of each brand and type just to make sure._

_He lines up in the counter waiting for his turn, when it was his, the cashier, who is a middle aged lady, looks at him from head to toe. He gives back a smile to the lady then she starts to swipe the items at the scanner._

_“You’re such a smart and good young man.” The lady cashier speaks and Benni wonders why._

_She continues to swipe the remaining items then spoke again._

_“Baby diapers and milk formulas are expensive now a days. Keep up the good work.” She smiles at him. And Benni is red of embarrassment._

\---

And this time everyone could not contain their laughter.

“That-that-that was so----epic!” Jogi gasps running out of breath from laughing.

“Oh my gosh! Even the saleslady!” Alexei adds while laughing.

“Does your dads know about it?”

“Of course no! I will have another lecture on the birds and the bees if I told them and I had enough of that.” Benni replies exasperatedly.

“I can vouch for that!” Niklas agrees.

“So what happened next?” Johann asks.

“Well, he went back to my house and gave me the tampons he bought. He was so red and he told me why.” Someone replied and the boys turned to where the voice came from.

“ANDY!” they replied surprised.

“Hi guys!” Andrea greets.

“Wh-What are you doing here?” Benni asks his girlfriend.

“Just passing by. I was about to buy some snacks for practice and I heard your voices from the outside.”

“So Andy, what did you do when you heard what happened to him at the store?” Jogi asks.

“I giggled and felt a bit sorry for him and I gave him his reward.”

“So you _really did do it!”_ Julian speaks immediately.

“EWWW! You don’t _do_ that on a woman’s period!”

“So what is it?” Julian asks.

Then Andrea puts her hands on Benni’s face and kisses him on the lips. Benni and the boys gasped in surprise then there was a click of a camera.

“Got it! I will show this to Uncle Leon and Uncle Max!” Alexei yells.

“NOOOOO!!!” Benni screams.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos anyone? Thanks!


End file.
